


Three Sideline Drabbles

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Series: Sideline [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles exploring possible facets of my story, Sideline.  Spoilery and confusing if you haven't read that story, which is posted at this archive.</p><p>Posted September 2008 at 852 Prospect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sideline Drabbles

## Three Sideline Drabbles

#### by Mab

No money made - except for charity.  
Bee offered to donate to Moonridge in return for drabbles, and so she got these little snippets exploring my 'Sideline' universe. Spoilers here if you haven't read the story.

This story is a sequel to:

* * *

Ellison's post-mission medical assessment pinged into his supervisor's mailbox with Dr Davidson's usual punctuality. This time there was more of interest than the usual nausea and sensitivities to light and noise. 

"Who'd you annoy enough to get kneed in the balls, Jim?" A pause for thought. "Who could distract you enough to get the chance?" 

Answering that question? 

Not exactly a challenge. 

"Better find him soon, my obsessive friend. People are figuring out your agenda." He'd lured Ellison into the service with the chance to find another Sandburg. Lee Brackett preferred keeping his bargains - so long as it was convenient. 

* * *

Ellison doesn't like her. That's no surprise, when she doesn't like him. But she wants him, even while she snarls at him across briefing tables and through drills and workouts. 

Maybe she's jealous. Maybe she wants to work solo, the way that he does. Maybe something stupid deep down thinks that if she gets his dick she'll get his privileges too. She's a sentinel, isn't she? But they don't trust her. Nobody trusts her, not Ellison, not Brackett. It makes a difference when you come to the programme from prison. But she'll show them. Everything she wants - she'll get it. 

* * *

"You can't run, Kozinski!" 

'Watch me, asshole!' he thinks, trying to keep the freeway buttress between him and the bullets. He cut ties with his father years ago, even before his old man disappeared. Now they want to make an example? 

A man steps out in front of him; big, ice-eyed. Enforcer. This is it. Enforcer snarls, and the noise of his gun is the whole damn world. 

He should be dead. Why isn't he dead? And whoa! Enforcer has one scary smile. 

"Wanna stay alive, Chief?" 

"Yeah." His voice shakes. 

"Follow me, then." 

What can Blair do, except follow? 

* * *

End 


End file.
